Thy be my Grace
by antheunis011
Summary: Obito's plan of using the Tsukuyomi parallel world on Naruto and Sakura in hopes of catching the Nine Tails backfires as an Anima gets attracted to the spetial distortion. Now the Kyuubi is out of his grasps. But for how long... (chapters should be at least 10 k, barr the first, which served as an introduction point)


**The 6th movie is placed arround the time in between the Kage Summit and Naruto's Biju Training/Jinchuriki Protection programe.**

**X-x-X**** PROLOGUE X-x-X **

**_Thy be my Grace_**

_ARC I: The Precursoring Debilitation_

_CH I: A Heartfelt Goodbye_

**X-x-X Start X-x-X**

Heart. What is it?

In some ways, it is the center of a person's total personality, tied into the sense of intuition, feelings and emotions. The center of emotions, the contrast to one's brain as the center of intellect. The heart is a man's greatest strength.

It is also his greatest weakness.

A heart can be the source of great sympathy, but it can also be very callous if one was jaded enough. It contains the powerful emotions and kind feelings of affection and love.

However, hatred always lurks in the shadows of the light.

It is the essence of one's spirit and courage, capable of giving people unspeakable strength in the direst of situations. It can be unbreakable in it's resolve, or frail and brittle in its wounds.

One's heart can be a warm place, like the brightest of days, or a cold and black as the darkest night. It is an object that carries the most strengths, and the most weaknesses for a human soul. If it's broken, few can repair it fully.

It is a contradiction in on itself, highly susceptible to outside influences, and the source of your beliefs, your hopes and dreams. It can be filled with joy and happiness, sorrow and despair, or anger and hatred.

For what does the heart crave for?

What is your deepest wish?

What is your heart's greatest desire?

The ''_Gentei Tsukuyomi (Limited Tsukuyomi_)'' is based on this simple, yet so deep and wonderous questions. For one's deepest desire is unattainable, out of our reach. The object or reality we so wish and crave for, yet are incapable of reaching.

_Gentei Tsukuyomi _is a very powerful technique capable of granting these desires the moment it is cast. It is the test drive for the ''_Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Moon Reader)_'', a genjutsu so powerful, that it can very well change the fabric of space and time, moulding the reality to your coveting.

The _Gentei Tsukuyomi_ creates an artificial, if illusionary world that is a parallel to reality, the _Genjutsu Sekai._ The world was created by Tobi when he casted the _Gentei Tsukuyomi _on the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, and his teammate, Sakura Haruno. The insertion of Naruto and Sakura created distortions in this, originally exact replica of the real world.

The moment it was formed, it was tempered by the deep desire of Naruto to have parents, and Sakura's desire for freedom from parental control. This desire in turn, manifested itself in a scenario where Minato Minato Namikaze never became the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki was alive and well, with Sakura's parents dying in the defence of the village.

This days were torture for Naruto. They were also the happiest moments of his life.

What is it that you yearn for?

* * *

**Play: **Naruto Shippuuden soundtrack – Yamagasami

Naruto felt his heart ache deep within his chest at the sight of the scene before him. It was a scene of one Kushina Uzumaki, and her husband Minato Namikaze tending to their unconcious son...Menma, his counter-part in this fake, yet so real, _oh_ so real world.

It was a heartwarming scene to see and be in. The boy most likely didn't know how lucky he was to have the one thing he never had.

His parents alive and well, looking over him and raising him.

It was the one thing Naruto wanted the most. He, never having felt such kind of love desired it more than anything, wanted this more than anything.

Having parents. He got to experience such a life for two whole days, two happiest days in his life, and it was leaving his heart yearning for more. Naruto shook his head from side to side, aware that they were still being watched.

The young genin looked up towards the side and spotted the floating spectral form of Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha ancestor was just standing there, floating mid-air seemingly observing the scene and the events that were being portrayed before him.

Naruto glared at the blood red eyes with three tomoes being clearly visible through the small hole in the swirly orange mask. His grip on the _Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God_) kunai increased, his fingers tightening around the handle of the weapon, turning the colour of his skin located around the knuckles white from the hold. '_The bastard must be enjoying this...Madara!'_

The spectral Madara ignored Naruto's glare like a boss.

Naruto debilitated if he should throw something at the man, and considered doing it with the _Hiraishin_ kunai. '_He's just floating there...why?' _Not taking another moment to think about the question that arose in that moment, Naruto lifted the hand holding the odd kunai upwards and brough the closed palm in front of himself.

The young ninja looked at the blade in his hand thoroughly, before shaking his head in a negative. It would be nice to have a souvenir from his parents, even if they weren't really his own.

''Naruto?'' his teammate, Sakura asked wearily as she glanced at the Uchiha ancestor, but Naruto didn't respond, still in a world of his own, if only a little. The blonde haired ninja unbuttoned his the small pouch that he wore on his left backside and lifted the cover up, revealing about 7 kunai blades, one small scroll, 25 shuriken ninja throwing stars and one smoke bomb.

The whiskered teen slipped the _Hiraishin_ kunai into the pouch and retrieved a regular run of the mill kunai from the pouch almost lazily, the cloth that he wore over his jumpsuit pushed away from that side of his body.

A small gust of wind through the zone forced the cloak into the wind fully, revealing the second pouch on Naruto's right side and the single _Konoha Chakura __Tō (Konoha Chakra Blade)_ strapped into a holster on his back horizontally. The handle was located on the right side, allowing easy access to the weapon in case of emergency. The _Konoha Chakra Blade_ is a standard blade wielded by shinobi from Konohagakure. These blades have the appearance of elongated kunai with the Konohagakure symbol on it and are made from a special metal that absorbs chakra. Because of this, the blade can freely transform the chakra to produce added effects.

Naruto didn't know why, but every ninja in Konoha has received one, alongside with scrolls containing rations and medical supplies. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have honestly thought that the village was preparing for war slowly…but could it be?

….nah! No way.

Naruto then proceeded to throw the kunai from his pouch with all the strength and precision he could muster at that damned _Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)_ eye.

The go-to weapon for any ninja past Academy Days flew through the air at a fast pace, producing a WHIZ-ing noise as it sailed forward.

The heavy knife hit it's mark soon enough, shattering the specter in the sky like it was made of glass, breaking it into various irregular pieces of various sizes and shapes that fell towards the ground.

~ Haaahhhh !

Naruto released a soft sigh as he observed the final piece hit the dirt, bringing his outstretched hand closer, running the fingers through his blonde locks. He could remember what Madara said before all of this happened, and looked towards Menma and his parents, the azure blue eyes getting clouded with different emotions.

'_I can see why Madara would want to create such a world….I wonder what is it that he wants._' The boy, for a second time in his life, planned on thinking over a question deeply, trying to find an understanding to it.

He wanted to know why, why did he want to place a world in such a state. There must be something that he desired, besides the end of conflicts. For the lonesome jinchuriki, the idea was really tempting if he would get to live a life with his mother and father.

'_But still. This isn't my reality. I don't belong here…. This isn't right?'_ Even if Naruto could see that such a world would be great for him, and even if he would be able to live in such a world comfortably, he couldn't allow himself.

It wasn't right, and it wasn't natural. He mustn't allow himself to fall to such wishes, to fall into such a world. '_Too bad it's only fake... A mere illusion.. I..I don't belong here'_ The last two days have given him plenty of short and happy, but bitter sweet memories to live with.

He could feel the same sensation that he felt when they appeared in this world appearing, tickling on his senses, growing stronger by each momment...It was time to go home.

''Naruto is this?'' the blonde ninja sparred his crush a brief glance as he heard her startled voice. The pink haired asked with a small amount of alarm in her voice. Her eyes held... hope, as she looked back and forth between her hands and himself.

The bodies of the two dimensional intruders slowly glowed with a dull and soft on the eyes, white light as it coated their bodies just barely. His ears could now pick up the soft whistling in the air. He could still feel the question asked by Sakura hanging in the air, and he didn't trust his voice enough to answer her question.

His heart was in a turmoil, so he kept silent in the moment.

''...''

5 seconds later he still didn't respond as he took a step away from the happy family, gaining Sakura's attention. Taking another step away from what he never could have, he turned around on his left leg quickly.

The momentum, along with the sudden gust of wind that arrived, made his _Yondaime Hokage (Fouth Fire Shadow)_ cloak flutter in the wind theatrically. The haori waving with the wind was a white fabric, decorated with licking flames at the end of it. It was in an almost pristine condition with a few small smudges of dirt here and there.

It was a stark contradiction to his favorite jumpsuit, which had several small holes in it, sporting numerous cuts and dirt marks all along the comfortable fabric. Naruto's clothes were definitely worse for wear out of the two.

The sounds however, managed to gain the attention of the two worried parents. The married couple looked towards the two 16 year olds. Minato turned his head to look at them fully, while Kushina only looked at them with one azure blue eye.

Realization hit Minato in the face like a brick. His face turned to one of understanding as he looked at the standing whiskered blonde more intently with a soft expression marring his visage.

''You are going back, right?'' with the way the Namikaze said the sentence, and with the tone implored, the words were more of a statement than a question. And all of them knew it.

Minato continued from where he left after a short silence. ''Back to where you came from'' the inquiry from the oldest blonde gained Kushina's attention as she looked at him for a brief moment of torment. She searched his eyes in a subtle hope that he was wrong, but there was only certainty in them.

With her latest hopes crushed, she turned her worried azure blues towards Naruto, her eyes landing on his cloaked back. Even if he wasn't from her world, he was still her son either way. She spent the last two days with him and now didn't know how could she handle his departure.

She recalled the scene from an hour ago, when he explained the situation to them. Kushina remembered that in the moments when he spoke with pride about his parents, he had this look in his eyes as the words left his mouth.

They were the same eyes that she had before she fell in love with Minato.

Loneliness. A fate that most jinchuriki end up with if they are lucky. It was easy to discern the truth from his eyes. Naruto was a lone boy, growing up without his parents. Parents that sacrificed themselves so that he could live, leaving their child behind all alone and to be ignored.

She could never do such a thing. Throw away her life and leave her child alone. She guessed that she was both a better person and a lesser person with that but couldn't bring herself to care for it. Tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes as she realised that this was the last time she would see Naruto.

''This is goodbye...'' her voice was dim and pained. But the silent voice still reached everyone's ears. Even with the circumstances, it was a tone of a mother addressing her child would use, and it made Naruto's remorse worse.

''...'' Naruto still didn't respond, not saying anything in the instant. He was perfectly aware that Sakura was most likely sending a worried look his way. The lips of the teenager ninja trembled as he fought back a sob that threatened to escape his throat.

Naruto swallowed it back into his body. At that moment, he was facing the hardest task he ever had to do. Say goodbye to his parents, especially his mother. Just as he finally met her, even if she was a copy.

His lips levelled out, before turning into a small and sad, melancholic smile as he looked up towards the clouded sky with his azure blue eyes. The same eyes as his mother, their colour a light blue compared to Namikaze's ocean deep blue.

As soon as he was sure that he could speak without sounding like he was bawling his eyes out he addressed them, the smile never leaving his face. ''Thank you for coming to help me''

Naruto knew that he didn't have a lot of time to say what he wanted..., no what he needed to say. This would be his only chance to do it though. As the light around him and Sakura grew more intense, he released another deep breath while the wind played with his hair.

''Though we only spent a little time together'' Naruto said, closing his eyes with the next breath. He had to control his emotions now. He had to concentrate. This was his goodbye. Because he closed his eyes, he didn't see the clouds above them speeding up in their movement.

''I'm really thankful to you, y'know'' the blonde haired ninja continued to speak, his voice finally cracking at that point in time, but he held his composure as he continued to speak. Off to the side, Sakura looked at Naruto with pity in her eyes.

She knew that he wouldn't like her looking at him with such eyes, but couldn't help it. She finally understood what he had to live through if just barely. She knew that this was hard for him. Harder than fighting Orochimaru or Pain, and she didn't dare interrupt him.

'_He needs this' _she thought as she looked at the single tear falling down his face. Naruto's head fell down, suddenly feeling the weight of the world on it, as another lone tear flowed down his cheek. ''This...This was the very first that I got to spend time with my family since I was born''

As this went on, the weather above them began to behave strangely. To the onlookers in the distance, the sky seemed to be slowly turning into a whirlpool. Around the two dimension intruders, the sound from before became clearer.

The closest description for the noise would be the clash of crystals together, creating a perfect tempo in a short but shallow beat. Naruto still had his eyes closed though, and the five people in what was just recently a field of battle didn't really think that weather right now was important.

''Thank you for giving me a warm meal'' Naruto straightened his back, but kept his eyes closed the entire time as he spoke from his heart.

''Thank you for sincerely worrying about me, scolding me and living healthy... really'' the whiskered ninja wiped the tears stains from his face with his left sleeve, hiding his smile which while still sad, was genuinely happy for being able to say his words.

The glow around Naruto and Sakura encompassed them completely as the sound grew louder and louder, nearly overpowering Naruto's voice, but the boy kept strong as he delivered his last words to his parents. Above them, a hole seemingly opened up in the sky, sucking in the clouds with arcs of lightning traveling through the them.

''Thank you for being ali-'' Naruto's parting words were cot off from them as a beam of light shot down from the heavens above. The pale blue energy was much brighter than the light that surrounded Naruto and Sakura a few moments before. The light was so intense that the two parents were forced to close their eyes shut.

When it was gone, Kushina looked around the field with hope in her eyes. But they were gone.

* * *

On a small bridge going over a small stream, two figures wearing dark robes seemingly conversed with mute communication. The man standing on the bridge looked towards the moon, his eye narrowing behind the mask he wore.

The other man. Actually, it could hardly be called a man. It was a strange plant/human hybrid within a venus fly-trap. Half his body was white, while the other half was black. Zetsu was sticking out of the earth half-way looking towards his 'boss' with a neutral gaze.

''Well, we almost got the Kyuubi'' Zetsu decided to point out bluntly, trying to get a reaction out of the man standing before him. The white half never did like when 'Madara' kept silent. 'Madara' slowly looked towards his sub-ordinate.

The single visible _Sharingan_ glowed with an eerie light as 'Madara' looked at the creature with a menacing gaze that would have had any other person cowering in fear. Fortunetly, Zetsu was nut just anyone.

''I didn't know that the stupid prophecy would prove to be right'' he muttered lowly as he looked towards a patch of earth. Madara stared at the point on the ground with intensity, as if he was willing for something to happen.

Zetsu shook his head as he slowly melded into the ground. He was also staring at the piece of earth.

Why.

Because the support crystal for the _Gentei Tsukuyomi _disappeared within a flash of blue light just before the Kyuubi Jicnhuriki was expelled out of it. Now they didn't know where he was. It could put their plans on hold

* * *

''This isn't Konoha..'' Sakura muttered as she looked around. She and Naruto found themselves standing atop a cliff overlooking a large forest. The tree's around them though were unlike any she has ever seen before though, and it made her uneasy. Couple that with her soreness and how tired she was, you get one unhappy and cranky Sakura Haruno.

Looking towards Naruto, she hoped that he might have a clue to their location, her teammate having spent two and a half years on the road. But that lint of though was crushed as the boy around them curiously.

''Where are we now?''

**X-x-X**** PROLOGUE X-x-X **

**_Thy be my Grace_**

_ARC I: The Precursoring Debilitation_

_CH I: A Heartfelt Goodbye_

**X-x-X End X-x-X **

Just so you know. I will be making some changes to the character ages in Fairy Tail world. Maybe. Not sure but I plan to.


End file.
